User talk:LoboDiabloLoneWolf
Hey, LoneWolf! Glad to see more people on here! :D [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 02:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Yep, finally got around to joining up. X3 PS. How's Reconnitor doing? Will we be getting an update soon? *nudge nudge* XD LoboDiabloLoneWolf 10:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I know, I'm already past my promised deadline. (feels like a jerk) But I'm working on it. :P I'll give you a bit of a hint: There's drunkenness and singing. I actually made a recording of myself singing the song so people could get an idea what it sounded like to have a girl sing it... but I couldn't sing half as drunkenly or raucously as I wanted because my mom was home. Plus, there's a swear, and she freaks out if I say 'damn' (she's not allowed to read what I write XD), so I had to be quiet for that, too. So maybe I'll rerecord it next time my mom is out. XD [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 13:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::In the meantime, you can check out the Gears of War:Reconnoiter/Q&A. It's pretty funny, actually. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 13:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, already checked it out and laughed out loud, seriously funny stuff. And the only way I could ever see Marcus Fenix having a gigglefit is if he was really really hammered... Actually, seeing all of Delta Squad completely sloshed would be hilarious. XD LoboDiabloLoneWolf 16:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I can honestly say I won't be exploring that possibility. The very idea of Cole drunk terrifies me. XD [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 19:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::(snigger) Oh I can imagine the horror. Baird hiding in a corner wondering why the hell he's even here while Dom emos over Maria, Marcus sings on a table and Cole brings down the house... literally. Poor Baird. Heh. LoboDiabloLoneWolf 19:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dammit... now I have to draw a picture of that. Just because that would be amazing. XD Marcus singing on a table is perfect. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Buahahahahahaha, you so have to send me a link of that. It's another LOLGears - drunk singing, EPIC FAIL. XD LoboDiabloLoneWolf 21:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Gears of War: Dog of War Why don't you actually add it here? (Please?) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 15:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Know what, good idea. XD Just need to fiddle with the page title thing. ^_^ LoboDiabloLoneWolf 15:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) That's the best story I've ever read. I sound like a god dam sc-fi channel show when I make stories.--That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles 01:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! XD I'm working on the next chapter now actually. LoboDiabloLoneWolf 12:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) hey =] i love your dogs of war story dont end it im already getting into it, i practically screamed when i got to the end keep going and make baird go lovey over muse, it will make me laugh lol but of course its up to you and congrats aswell on making it to fanon of the month :D :Heh, thanks! And I haven't decided yet if Baird and Muse are going to be a pairing or not, but we'll soon find out. XD LoboDiabloLoneWolf 14:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on winning FoTM! Regards; Joshua(Talk) 19:08, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. ^_^ LoboDiabloLoneWolf 19:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Anonymous User I can't recall hearing anything about it, but I'll keep an eye out. Let me know if it happens again. Grats on FOTM! Screennameless - "Goodnight everybody!" 16:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. ^_^ LoboDiabloLoneWolf 16:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Baird Why do all you ladies love Baird so much? He is an arrogant bastard. :P Regards, ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 14:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :(snigger) Actually I think I'm more of a Dom fan, but Baird won the poll on my FF.net profile, so he's more likely to get the girl... Plus it's hilarious writing him and Muse bitching at each other all the time. LoboDiabloLoneWolf 14:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, vote in the Removal thing please, Zensun isn't liked. :) ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 14:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC)